swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Ithorian
Ithorians are tall humanoids whose appearance leads many to refer to them colloquially as "Hammerheads." Peaceful and gentile, Ithorians are widely recognized as talented artists, brilliant agricultural engineers, and skilled diplomats. Ithorians are perhaps the greatest ecologists in the galaxy, devoting their technology to preserving the natural beauty of their homeworld's jungles. They live in "Herds," dwelling in cities that hover above the surface of their planet and striving to maintain the ecological balance in the "Mother Jungle." Ithorians also travel the galaxy in massive "Herd Ships," masterpieces of environmental engineering that carry a perfect replica of their native jungle. Many look forward to trading for the exotic wares the Ithorians bring from distant planets. Ithorian Characteristics Personality: '''Ithorians tend to be calm, peaceful, tranquil, and gentile. '''Physical Description: '''Ithorians are humanoid, ranging in height from 1.8 to 2.3 meters tall, with long necks that curl forward and end in dome-shaped heads. They have two mouths, one on each side of their neck, producing a stereo effect when they talk. '''Average Height/Weight: A typical Ithorian stands at 2.0 meters tall and weighs 90 kilograms. Age Groups: Ithorians age at the following stages: Homeworld: '''The jungle world of Ithor, or a specific Herd Ship. '''Language: '''Ithorians can read and write both Basic and Ithor. When they speak the languages, they speak in a stereophonic voice. '''Example Names: '''Fandomar, Momaw, Oraltor, Tomia, Trangle, Umwaw. '''Adventurers: '''Ithorians tend to concentrate on peaceful professions. They love to meet new beings and see new places. Often, wanderlust leads them to explore the greater galaxy as Scouts, before they eventually return home. Ithorian Species Traits Ithorians share the following Species Traits: * '''Ability Modifiers: '''All 'Ithorians receive a +2 bonus to both their Wisdom and Charisma, but suffer a -2 penalty to their Dexterity. Ithorians are wise and deliberate thinker, whose personable nature allows them to get along well with others, but they are not agile. * '''Medium Size: '''As Medium creatures, Ithorians have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. * '''Speed: '''Ithorians have a base speed of 6 squares. * '''Iron Will: '''Ithorians have above-average willpower and gain a +2 Species bonus to their Will Defense. * '''Bellow: '''As a Standard Action, an Ithorian can open all four of it's throats and emit a terrible subsonic bellow. The Ithorian makes a special attack roll (1d20 + It's Character Level) and compares the result to the Fortitude Defense of all creatures and unattended objects in a 6-square cone. A successful hit deals 3d6 points of Sonic damage; if the attack misses, the target takes half damage instead. ** Each use of this ability moves the Ithorian -1 step along the Condition Track. ** An Ithorian can choose to add more dice (d6s) to the damage it deals with it's Bellow, but each additional 1d6 of damage moves the Ithorian another -1 step along the Condition Track. * '''Survival Instinct: '''An Ithorian may choose to reroll any Survival check, but the result of the reroll must be accepted, even if it is worse. * '''Conditional Bonus Feat: '''Ithorians like to maintain close ties with nature. An Ithorian with Knowledge (Life Sciences) as a Trained Skill gains Skill Focus (Knowledge (Life Sciences)) as a bonus Feat. * '''Automatic Languages: '''All Ithorians can speak, read, and write Basic and Ithorese. Additional Ithorian Species Feats ''Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Rebellion Era Campaign Guide Ithorian characters have access to the following Species Feats. No Species Feats are considered Bonus Feats for any Heroic Class. Category:Species Category:Ithorians